memefandomcom-20200213-history
Dolan
Dolan (Dolan Duk, Uncle Dolan) is a perversion of Disney's Donald Duck. He is portrayed as a psychopathic, psychotic killer and sex addict. He routinely betrays and murders his friends, generally following his requests, betrayals, and murderers with the word "pls" ("please"). He has his own section at Memebase and a page in KnowYourMeme. He has alot of Haters. He is also the star of Dolan Comics. There is also a series on YouTube of Dolan that uses Bitlips. He also appears to be very popular on the website and app version of Memegenerator as well. Origin Dolan started off on a Finnish message board with a comic of Donald Duck that was done in MS paint, which many people stated was poorly done with bad english translation. Then it showed up on a 4chan "you laugh you lose" thread. Then it has gone all around 4chan, Reddit, Tumblr, and The Memebase. Before dolan had ever existed, There has been a crudely drawn counterpart of him who appears to look like Pedobear but even though drawn in a poor way. Before Dolan ever became popular, he originally was inspired from a poorly drawn bear named Spurdo Spärde (which means Regards ??? in finnish). For one thing, before the meme existed, Spurdo Spärde appeared to be popular as early as 2009, of course, the parody meme didn't exist as a name around that time until the comic he first appeared in. After Spurdo Spärde's popularity around 2009, by May 2010, The first known comic of Dolan had first appeared on a Finnish message board website called Kuvalauta who created the comic by a finnish website user named Sakolut. The title of the first Comic was known to be called "Aku Ankka” (Finnish for “Donald Duck”), the comic had featured poorly typed finnish language words in it, and had unfixed bubbles with misspelled grammar and capitialization in it. For one thing, the first comic didn't seem to have Dolan in it, but this may be a possible inspiration for the original Dolan. In the Comic, it only shows that one of Donald Duck's Nephews appears to be looking at Daisy Duck as they try to lock her up in a castle. the earliest known sighting of the comic could be seen on Naurunappula and on Meme Generator pics with the actual Dolan face and has dated to appear as early as July 2010. around the time of July 2010, he may have been possibly been created by one or more people. For one thing, when he was created, he was created by a group of people called Akun Neuvo” (Finnish for Donald’s Advice) which appeared on a Finnish message board website Naurunappula as well. Soon After, after he existed in English messageboards, he soon became noticable to the name Dolan as an incorrect way of saying Donald Duck. By August 2011, a YouTube user by the name of SweederLander launched a web series titled “The Uncle Dolan Show,” using various images of comics found on 4chan and text-to-speech narrations of the dialogues. One of the episodes was posted onto eBaumsworld on January 2012. And through the rest of 2011 and early 2012, Dolan comics continued to be published onto 4chan and reblogged through personal blogs on occasions, but Sometimesn the meme continued to be noticed. However, beginning in early March 2012, the comics saw a high popularity of him and also him popping up on 4chan as well. On 4chan, it's subreddit and tumblr has been under the tag name #Dolan as well. And since then, by today's standards, he has became a very popular Disney parody character known throughout the internet and even on memegenerator as well. Other Characters (Counterparts) Besides Dolan, there have been other characters in the comics and videos. instead of animal-like characters or characters inspired from cartoons, some of them was also inspired politically and even outside of cartoons as well. This table shows some of the characters that have been in the comics and videos: Trivia *Dolan makes an appearance in a choose your death indie game, on Stickpage.com, called Kill Crazy Jay in 20 Seconds. *Unlike other memes, and since he is poorly drawn and poorly speaks english incorrectly in memes, this would make Dolan and most of the characters more of poorly-done, gibberish speaking characters on memes. but due to the fact that since Dolan has been popular, then his phrase "PLS" (which means please) has became a very well known catchphrase from the meme *the meme seems to have a similiar emotion to his original poorly-drawn bear like counterpart Spurdo Spärde. and since Spurdo Spärde existed a year before Dolan's first appearance, then therefore he may be inspired from it's actions and emotion from them. *He is one of the memes that appears to originate from Finland (which is where the Finnish Language comes from). *On Knowyourmeme.com, there is a chart that tells you how popular he was, even before 2010, he was somehow popular even before 2004. It is unknown when the name of the character "Dolan" originated in a comic before 2010, but it is also unknown why this meme has became very popular on the internet as well. the earliest known evidence of him only first appeared in a comic around 2010, but somehow, the name somehow existed as Dolan before the first comic was published on the internet. *he also appears on Memegenerator.com on the original website and even on the app version. *In the first Comic of Dolan, there has been no trait or origin how the face or emotion came to be on the internet. For one thing, the earliest known character to possibly have an appearance the same as Dolan's could possibly originate from a comic panel with Daisy Duck in it. *The first comic was typed in Poor Finnish rather than correct Finnish, and some people who read the first comic can't hardly read it's language or typing. *in the comic, Dolan's nephews and Daisy Duck had appearead in the first comic before him. And since he didn't exist in the comic around that time, then it is unknown how he first appeared or when he was created onto a comic. *There is a Youtube channel about Dolan who appears often on Youtube called "The Uncle Dolan Show" that appears with numerous comics of him found throughout 4Chan. the person how created the show on Youtube was a Youtube user named SweederLander. After SweederLander's show began, another user called Jared Malinowski created his own "The Uncle Dolan Show" where all of the voices were made using Speakonia and Dolan was voiced by Microsoft Mike. Jared Malinowski's show made the character, "Spoderman" more popular. *Like Dolan, there also has been other appearances of counterpart's names found on Jeapordy. One of the Poor Guesses were actually based from Video game characters that may relate to Dolan's traits of poor English, like for example, Sanic, Dankey Kang, and even Princess Zorlda as well. since these guesses on jeapordy has been mentioned, and since it has been poorly said by some people in the gameshow, then this may refer to one of the characters besides dolan as well. *There has been an animal like counterpart named Dankey Kang who appears to have blue-skin like Sanic and even though appears with a skinny body and has his lips like he's whistling. Unlike Dolan, Dankey Kang has a poorly spelt english name like Dolan, but even though with a modified well drawn appearance as well. For one thing, Dankey Kang hasn't been mentioned that much, so therefore, he may or may not be part of the characters of Dolan as well. *There also has been another source to find Dolan called The Uncle Dolan Show Wiki and contains articles and facts entirely about Dolan and the other characters as well. Also on the website, most of the fact are contained to type the same way as of what Dolan would type or say in comic panels as well. (click here to see this website, http://tehuncledolanshow.wikia.com/wiki/Teh_Uncle_Dolan_Show_Wiki) *Theirs a video recently made called 'Chica vs Dolan Duck' on animation rewind. Dolan Technically won. Category:Funny Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Image Macros Category:Meme Generator Images Category:Gaming Memes Category:Characters Category:Creepy Characters Category:Memes Category:Youtube Category:2010's memes